Stormy Hearts
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: It's a stormy night in Royal Woods, and Lincoln is all alone at home, until an unexpected guest turns up at his door. How far is he willing to go to look after his guest, and what will he discover in doing so? Cover art by RawToonage on DeviantArt.


**(A/N: the following was requested by TheStoryImage.)**

It was a dark and gloomy day in Royal Woods, Michigan. The rain was pouring heavily down, not enough to cause a flood but definitely enough to soak you to the bone the second you stepped outside. The clouds were dark grey, with the occasional flash of thunder and the constant heavy gales making it very unsafe to be outside. In the Loud House, Lincoln was currently on the phone.

"Okay," he spoke into the phone, "I'll be alright, don't worry. I'll stay inside. Uh huh… yes, I've eaten. I heated up some leftovers from the fridge. Uh huh… okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone, then let out a heavy sigh. When he saw the viewer, he turned, showing his upset smile. "Oh. Hey, guys. Well, the weather outside's stopped me from going to see Clyde, and it looks like I'm going to be by myself tonight. You see, my sisters and my parents all went to visit Aunt Ruth, but I had a big history project to work on with Clyde. I've completed my part, and I was going to head over to his house so we could put everything together, but by the time I was finished, the weather got worse, and I didn't want the rain to ruin my work, which took me a few hours to finish." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "As for my family, the weather meant dad couldn't drive without risking an accident, so they stopped at a motel. Mom just called me, to tell me that they would have to stay there for the night, which means that they won't be getting back until tomorrow." His frown drooped a little more. "Don't get me wrong, it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet, but I can't help but worry about them. When you spend so much time with your family, you tend to miss them when things like this happen."

He looked down silently for a moment, then shook his head as he sat up straight. 'Come on, Lincoln,' he thought to himself. 'You've been alone in the house before, you'll be fine! Besides, now you can do things you'd normally get to do when they're around.' He smirked as an idea came to mind. "I think I know what to do first." Getting up from the couch, he began to walk up the stairs, his bedroom the destination in mind, but just as he reached the landing, he heard a rapid knocking at his door. Turning around, he looked confused. "Who could that be?" He began to head downstairs, picking up speed when the knocking returned. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He walked up to the door and opened it, the wind adding extra force. Despite the wind blowing in his face, he could make out who it was, and gasped. Stood in front of him was a girl he knew from his class, known as Girl Jordan. However, she was soaked to the bone, her yellow top and blue skirt dripping, with her braided hair held down by the water weight. Her skin was beaded with droplets, and she was shivering heavily, with her arms crossed to try and conserve warmth.

"H-h-h-h-Hey, L-Li-Lincoln," she shakingly greeted, too cold to even smile. Lincoln could tell she was coming down with something by how nasal she sounded.

"Jordan, what are you doing?! Come in, come in!" Lincoln urgently ushered her into the house, then muscled the door shut, grateful for Lynn's insistence of training him every once in a while. Turning to the girl, he looked concerned. "Jordan what are you doing out in this weather? You'll get sick like that!"

"S-s-sorry, L-Lincoln."

He regretted being so stern with her when he saw her look upset and turn away from him, so he sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just… I'm sorry." She turned back to face him and gave a soft smile, letting him know she forgave him. "If you want, you can take a shower. That might make you feel better and maybe stop you from getting sick, you know?"

"W-w-what ab-bout your f-f-f-family?"

"They're all at a motel while the weather's bad. They won't be back until at least tomorrow morning, so the house is empty." She thought about it, then nodded. "Okay. The bathroom is upstairs, the far door on the left. If you want, I can put your clothes in the washing machine for tomorrow, and I'll see if I can find you some clothes for tonight."

"T-t-thanks, L-Lincoln."

He smiled. "No problem." He watched as she went upstairs, then sat on the couch to think. "Hmm… I guess the only people whose clothes would fit her would be mine or Lynn's… though I sincerely doubt that Lynn would be happy if I went into her room." His options narrowed down, he went upstairs, where he could hear the shower running. Heading into his room, he opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of his orange pyjamas. However, this left one issue. "Oh, wait. Lori does the laundry tomorrow, which means this is my only pair. I could give these to Jordan and just stay in my current clothes, but…" He looked down at his current attire. "I'd need to take these off so I can go to bed, and…" A blush came to his face. "I doubt Jordan wants to see me in my underwear again. Guess I'll have to go and get some of Lynn's."

Lincoln opened his top drawer and pulled out a pair of white socks and some underwear, then steeled himself as he left the room, walking down the landing until he was outside the middle door. Opening the door, he stepped in and switched on the light, illuminating the half sporty, half gothic room. He walked over to his older sister's closet, searched through the selection of clothes and pulled out a white sports shirt with red stripes on the short sleeves and a red five on the front, as well as a pair of red shorts. He then quickly left the room, but not before whispering to the room, "if there are any spirits here, please don't tell Lucy I was in here."

As he shut the door to his sisters' bedroom, he heard a clang from the bathroom, followed by Jordan shouting, "Dang it!"

Raising an eyebrow, Lincoln slowly approached the bathroom. "Jordan?" He called out. "Are you okay?"

"Lincoln? I'm sorry, I've just pulled the door handle off!"

'I thought Lana fixed that,' the white-haired boy mused. "Don't worry, Jordan, it's happened before. I'll get you out, just step back from the door, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lincoln approached the door and grabbed the handle, then pushed it down. 'One… two… three!' He pushed on the door with all his force, bursting the door open. Looking up, he saw Jordan stood with her back against the sink, and once he realised she was in nothing but a towel, with her long hair damper falling down, some of it over her face, his face went pure red. He turned around, just in time to prevent her from seeing him wipe away a small trickle of blood that began to run from his left nostril. "Sorry! I, uh… should have realised that you were, uh… uh…"

Although she too was blushing, Jordan giggled at his embarrassment. "Lincoln, it's okay," she told him. "I needed you to free me, so I should have just hidden behind the shower curtain so I didn't… Well, embarrass you."

"No, no, it's… it's okay, I was just… a bit shocked, I guess." He turned back around, keeping his head low as he extended the clothes to the girl. "These are my sister Lynn's, she's the closest in size to you of my sisters."

"Thanks, Lincoln." She accepted the clean clothes, then pointed to the clothes she had worn in the rain, which she placed on top of the hamper. "I thought I should put my wet clothes there, so you don't have to pick them up off the floor. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll, uh, go place these in the washing machine for you."

"Okay. I'll head downstairs when I'm dressed."

"Sure." Grabbing the wet clothes, he headed downstairs, passing through the dining room and the kitchen, then headed down into the basement. He walked over to the washing machine and placed the clothes inside, putting in some detergent and fabric softener before starting the machine. As he walked back upstairs, he couldn't help but frown at how he reacted when he walked in on Jordan. 'Come on, Lincoln, pull yourself together!' He mentally scolded. 'She's your friend, and she's here because of the rainstorm. Make her feel comfortable here, don't freak her out!' When he walked back into the living room, he saw Jordan sat on the couch, now dressed in the clothes he had given her. "So, uh… do you feel better after that shower?"

"A little bit." He did note that her voice still sounded nasally, but a little clearer. "Though, my head feels quite warm."

"Do you mind if I check?" She was surprised to hear him ask this, but she nodded. He sat down next to her, their shoulders brushing as he leaned in and placed a hand on her forehead. She felt her cheeks heat up a little as he did this, but gave a small smile. "You do feel quite warm. You've probably got a cold. Were you sneezing before you got to my house?"

"A… a little bit, yeah."

He nodded, retracting her hand. "Yeah, it's probably just a cold. If you want, I can see if there's any medicine to help that go away."

"That'd be nice, please."

He smiled. "Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why were you out in the rain?"

"Well, I was walking home after hanging out with Joy and Sadie, since my mom is working. It just started raining after I began walking, and by the time I got to this street, the rain and the wind had picked up so much, it was hard to see. I didn't want to risk getting badly sick or run over, and I doubt I'd get enough signal to ring my mom, so when I saw your house, I thought it'd be safer if I got off the street."

"Well, you did the right thing. I know that I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, so I can't imagine your mom would either."

She smiled, flattered by his caring nature. "Thanks, Lincoln."

"Anytime." Before either of them could think what to say next, a low rumbling was heard. Lincoln saw Girl Jordan blush more intense and laugh sheepishly, which was enough for him to figure out what had happened. "Did you have anything to eat before you left?" She shook her head, confirming his suspicions. "While I'm looking for some medicine, I'll see if I can get you some soup."

She grabbed his hand when he stood up. "Lincoln, you don't have to do that."

"It's no problem, really. Besides, I think it would help."

Jordan took a moment before she let go of his hand, allowing him to head into the kitchen. While he prepared her something to eat, she couldn't help but reflect on how kind and generous he was being- not only had he allowed her into his home, but he had allowed her to use his shower, given her spare clothes (albeit, his sisters') while he washed her wet clothes, find her medicine and even prepare food for her. She wasn't sure why he was going to these extents for her, but she felt warm inside, giddy almost.

She felt cared for. And she loved it.

* * *

About half an hour later, she was finishing off the bowl of chicken soup he had fetched her, along with bread on the side, as well as some cold and flu tablets and some lemon tea. As she ate the last spoonful of soup, she placed the spoon back in the bowl. Smiling at Lincoln, she told him, "that was delicious! Are you sure you didn't make it yourself?"

He chuckled. "I swear, it's straight out of the can," he insisted. "I've never actually made my own soup before. My dad has, and I've helped him, but I've never done it myself."

"And what about the lemon tea?" She took another sip, smiling as the warm, sour yet sweet liquid filled her stomach. "You can't expect me to believe that this is store bought."

"Actually, I did make that. It's a recipe Luna taught me, something British, I think. I've had to make it a few times when my sisters were ill."

"I can imagine with five younger sisters, that happens a lot."

"Yeah. There have even been times where I've had to do this for my older sisters."

"Well, they're lucky to have such a caring brother." He blushed at the compliment, causing her to giggle. "So, what do you want to do now? It's only," She looked up at the clock, "half past six."

"You're the guest, you should choose."

"Lincoln, you've done so much for me already. It'd be unfair if I let you choose."

"Jordan, I really don't mind. Whatever you want to do, I'm happy to do too."

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Well, in that case, why don't we read some Ace Savvy?"

His eyes almost lit up when she said that. "Sure! Do you mind if I get my pyjamas on first?" She shook her head. "Thanks. I'll be back soon." He got up from the couch and headed up the stairs, turning right at the landing and walking into his room. After trading his clothes for pyjamas, he grabbed some of the more recent issues of Ace Savvy, then turned on his heel and headed back downstairs. "Here we are," he said, placing the comics on the table. As he sat down, however, he realised something that made his eyes go wide. 'Why did I agree to this?! She'll see me squirming, and if I tell her why, she'll think I'm a freak!'

"So, which one should we read first?" Jordan asked, snapping him out of his internal panic.

"Oh, uh, how about… this one!" He pulls out a comic with a title that read, _Ace Savvy: War_.

"Good pick!"

She moved the others to one side and laid the selected comic out flat, flipping the front page. As they started to read it, Lincoln could feel the urge to squirm, but he tried to suppress it. 'Just don't think about it, and it won't be a problem… except now, all I can do is think about it!'

Jordan finished reading the opening monologue and turned to Lincoln, but was surprised when she saw how his face was contorted. "You okay, Lincoln?"

"Huh? Me? Yeah, I'm fine, just… something in my eye."

He began to wipe his eye, and although suspicious, she accepted it. "Okay. So, do you want to read Ace, and I'll read as Russian Roulette?"

"Sure."

He looked at the next speech bubble, and began to read in what he imagined Ace Savvy's voice was. He and Jordan went back and forth reading out their characters' lines, but after a while, a Jordan realised something was off by how much Lincoln was shuffling in his seat.

"Lincoln, are you sure you're okay? Because, you don't seem very comfortable right now," she told him sincerely.

"Who, me? It's nothing, just a… an itch. Yeah, and I didn't want to… well, you know, in front of you, so-"

"Lincoln." She looked at him with a serious gaze. "Are you uncomfortable being sat next to me?"

"No, it's not you, I swear! It's…" He sighed, turning away. "I'd rather not say, it's… embarrassing."

She softened her gaze and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Lincoln, you can tell me. Please?"

He turned back around and saw her give him a small smile. "Well, okay, but… please don't think I'm a freak."

She tilted her head at him. "Why would I think you're a freak?"

He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride as he told her, "I'm usually only comfortable reading comics… in my undies." He waited in awkward, seemingly unending silence for her response, dreading what it would be. When she finally did break the silence, it was with a gentle laughter that made him frown. 'I knew it, here it comes.'

"Lincoln, that's-"

'Pathetic, disgusting, lame-'

"Adorable!"

'Creepy- wait, what?'

Confused, he looked at the girl he was sat next to, who was positively mirthful. "Lincoln, everyone has their own weird habit. That doesn't make you a freak." She started giggling again. "Look at you, getting worked up over this, it's adorable!"

He started blushing again, but gave a small yet goofy smile. "You're taking this better than I expected," he confessed. "Especially with what happened at your pool party."

"That's because it's nothing to worry about."

"I guess… still, I didn't want to just strip down to my undies in front of you."

"Why not?" This caused him to double take, trying to make sure he heard her right. "Lincoln, it's your house- if you want to be in your undies, go for it!"

His face was now positively red again. "B-b-But… wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Lincoln, it's fine, really. Besides," her cheeks heated up, "I… didn't really mind when I saw you in them at my party." Despite all logic, his face grew even more heated. "If you don't want to, then we can always do something else."

Lincoln didn't know why he did this, but after a moment, he excused himself, got up from the couch, and headed into the dining room. When he returned, Jordan looked and blushed even more intensely when she saw him in nothing but his red underwear. Lincoln, whose head could've been mistaken for a white-leafed tomato at this point, sat down next to the girl, who couldn't help but smile at how tense he seemed. "Y-you seem way too comfortable with th-this."

"Lincoln, you can relax." She patted his shoulder. "It's just us, no one will see us, and no one will take any photos this time."

And somehow, she was able to put his mind at ease with these words. The more they read the comics, the more he forgot about how awkward he felt. They eventually finished the first comic, with Jordan closing the final page. "So, should we read another, or would you rather do something else?"

"How about we watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Sounds great!"

"Great! Well, there's a bunch of DVDs in the drawer under the TV. You choose one, and I'll see how your clothes are doing in the washing machine." He looked down. "Plus, I can put my pyjamas back on."

She smirked. "Do you not need to be in your undies to watch a movie?"

He laughed dryly. "Very funny. I'll be back in a few minutes."

So, while he left to check on her clothes, Jordan got up and walked over to the TV, kneeling down to open the drawer. She scanned the array of DVDs available, noticing the wide variety of musicals, comedies, horrors, animal films, documentaries, cartoons, superhero movies and princess films. She was surprised when she saw the movie about the magical ponies in there, but she simply shrugged it off, given that Lincoln had ten sisters. After a while, her eyes spotted one movie in particular. Pulling it out of the drawer, her eyes lit up as she saw it was one of her favourite movies, a Japanese animated film about two people who switch bodies and try to find each other.

"Okay," Lincoln said as he returned, fully clothed again, "your clothes are in the dryer. They should be ready in the morning."

She turned to the boy, holding out the DVD. "Lincoln, we've got to watch this!" She eagerly told him. "This is my favourite film!"

His eyes went wide. "Are you serious?! I love this film, it's amazing! I thought I was the only one at our school!"

"So did I!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's watch it!"

* * *

The next morning, the Loud family finally returned home, with Vanzilla pulling into the drive. "Alright, kids," Lynn Sr. told them, "Remember to keep quiet, in case Lincoln is still asleep, okay?"

"Given our sole fraternal relative's REM cycles, I highly doubt he would still be in a state of altered consciousness and inhibition," Lisa explained. When everyone stared blankly at her, she sighed. "He's probably awake."

"That may be," Rita told her second youngest daughter, "but we should still consider the possibility, so we don't accidentally wake him."

"Yeah, sis," Luna added, "no need to be rude."

"Can we go in already?!" Lola complained. "I need to prepare for my pageant!"

"Ooh! I could totes help you with that!" Leni offered. "It'll be, like, so much fun!"

"Yeah, you could take a page ant of her book!" Luan joked, laughing her head off. "Get it?"

Everyone groaned, as per the norm. "Whatever, let's just go inside so I can charge my phone," Lori sighed.

Without any further complaints, they got out of the car. While Lynn Sr locked Vanzilla, Rita led her kids to the front door. She unlocked the door, but after taking a couple of steps in, she stopped. Turning around to her kids, she placed her finger to her lips and shushed them. They were confused, until they entered and each gasped at the sight before them- Girl Jordan and Lincoln were asleep on the couch, the girl clinging onto the boy with a blanket around them both, smiles on their faces. They wanted to squeal, but didn't want to wake them. Rita left to her and her husband's bedroom, while the sisters all smiled giddily at the sleeping couple, all asking questions over each other, including:

"Is that Linky's girlfriend?"

"Do you think he invited her over?"

"Don't they look just adorable?"

"Do you think they've kissed?"

While this continued, Lori noticed that Lincoln was beginning to stir. "Everyone!" She whispered. "They're waking up, get in the kitchen!" They all looked at her, confused. "Don't question it, just go!"

So, they went into the kitchen, just as Lincoln's eyes flickered open. They never shut the curtain, so the sun- despite being partly concealed by clouds- was on his face, causing him to raise a hand. This movement caused him to realise Jordan was starting to wake, but was still holding on to him, causing him to blush slightly. When she opened her eyes, she looked around, a little bit confused until she saw Lincoln. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning?" She replied, then gasped when she realised that she had her arms around him. She sat up and let go, her cheeks heating up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You were… probably cold."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

She raised a hand to her forehead. "Better. My head feels cooler." She smiled at the boy. "Thanks for looking after me, Lincoln."

"What are friends for?" Looking out the window, he saw that the rainstorm was all but gone, with just some clouds in the sky and puddles on the road. "It should be okay for you to go home now." He turned back, panicking that he said the wrong thing. "N-n-not that I WANT you to leave, obviously. It was fun having you here, and-"

Her laughter cut him off. "Lincoln, relax! I know what you mean." He blushed a little more, embarrassed by his blunder. "But, yeah. I should probably call my mom so she knows I'm okay and can pick me up."

"Sure. I'm gonna make some breakfast, if you want some."

"Are you sure? You've already done a lot for me."

"It's really no bother. Do you like eggs?" She nodded. "How do you like them prepared?"

She put a finger to her chin while she thought. "Surprise me."

"Alright. I'll let you know when it's ready." He got up and walked into the dining room, then entered the kitchen. Walking over to the pantry, he pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Hey, Lincoln."

"GAH!" He screamed, almost dropping the eggs, but catching them just in time. Turning to the person who spoke, he saw his sisters, all smiling expectantly at him. "Oh! Uh, hey, guys," he greeted, putting the eggs next to the stove while calming down. "I, uh, didn't realise you were back. How was Aunt Ruth's?"

"It was fine, little brother," Lori smugly replied, "same as always. More importantly, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was okay. Say, do you guys want breakfast too?"

Before Lori could say anything, Leni cut her off, saying, "yes please, Linky! We're, like, totally hungry!"

The others all facepalmed at their ditzy sister's blunder, even if it was true. "No problem. I was just making some eggs, but could one of you start making some toast as well?"

Once again, Leni missed her sisters' hints and walked over to the bread bin. While they began making breakfast, Lynn decided to question Lincoln some more. "So, bro, what did you get up to while we were gone?"

"Well, I got a lot of work done for my project for school, but the rain meant I couldn't take it to Clyde's, so I'll probably go over to his house later so we can finish it."

"And was this before or after your girlfriend came over?" Lola added.

Lincoln turned around, confused at first, then blushed when he realised what she meant. "You guys don't understand!"

"Sure we don't," Luan teased, "she's just a friend who just happened to stay over."

"That's exactly what happened!" He turned back around to focus on the eggs. "Just after mom called to let me know where you guys were staying, she turned up at the front door, absolutely soaked. I couldn't just leave her there, so I let her in so she didn't get pneumonia or something." He turned to his sporty sister. "By the way, Lynn, I had to borrow some of your pyjamas for her."

Lynn's grin turned to a scowl. "Wait, what? Why the hell did you use mine?!"

"You're the closest to her in size, and I didn't have any spare! Her clothes were soaked from the rain, she needed to take a shower!" He was going to look back to the eggs, but turned back to his sisters. "Actually, could one of you go into the basement? Her clothes are in the dryer, I put them to wash."

"I'll do it," Lori offered, "but first, you need to answer something."

"Sure," he said as he turned back to continue working on the eggs, "what is it?"

"If that girl is just a friend, then why were you two asleep on the couch, snuggled together no less?"

Lincoln almost stopped scrambling Lynn's eggs when she asked this, his cheeks going red for the umpteenth time that weekend. "Well, we were watching a movie last night, and we were quite tired, so we just… dozed off."

"Yet the two of you were covered in a large cloth that prevented heat loss via convection, street name- a blanket," Lisa argued.

"W-Well, Jordan had caught a cold, so she was shivering a bit. I got her the blanket so she wouldn't be cold, but she didn't want me to get cold, so we agreed to… to share it, you know?"

"Then why were you cuddling each other?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln paused, his cheeks going even brighter red. "… I'll be honest, it wasn't until we woke up that we realised we were doing that."

Luna gave a small scoff. "You sure about that, bro? Because it seemed like you put your arms around her to make her feel so safe."

"You too looked SO cute together," Leni chimed in. "Why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" He dropped the spatula in his hand, which clanged against the pan but fortunately landed on the counter rather than the floor. Picking it back up, he continued to prepare them, looking over his shoulder at the fashionista. "She's not my girlfriend, Leni!"

"But you'd like her to be, wouldn't you?" Luan suggested, moving her eyebrows up and down.

While they continued to grill the white-haired boy, Jordan was finishing up her phone call. "Alright. I'll see you soon, mom," she said, before putting the phone down. "Right. Guess I'll ask Lincoln if my clothes are ready."

She walked towards the dining room entrance, but stopped when she heard Lola say, "just admit it, Linky! You find Jordan cute!" The eleven-year-old girl couldn't help but give a small gasp when she heard the insinuation, but decided to listen in.

"I mean…" With a quick glance, she could see how red his cheeks were. "I won't lie… Jordan is very pretty."

Jordan's cheeks matched his. 'He think I'm pretty?' She thought, almost not believing it.

"But it's more than that, isn't it, little brother?" Lori asked next. "You enjoy being around her, don't you?"

He nervously rubbed his foot against the back of his leg. "W-W-Well… Y-Yeah, I do." Jordan could have sworn her heart started beating faster when he said that. "I mean, we do have quite a bit in common, and we might not hang out that much, but…yeah, I like it when we do."

"AWWW!" His sisters all cooed, causing his blush to grow. Even Jordan was blushing, though it was more out of flattery.

'I can't believe it… I never would have guessed that he liked me like that.' A smile started to appear on his friend. 'I didn't think he'd really notice me in that way… sure, we've talked a few times in school, but we don't really see each other outside of school that often.'

Her attention was caught by the sound of the front door opening. Turning, she saw Lynn Sr., who was surprised to see her. "Oh, hello!" He greeted. "I didn't realise anyone else was here besides my son! I'm Lynn Sr, Lincoln's dad."

"It's nice to meet you," She greeted back. "I'm Jordan, a friend of Lincoln's. I was caught in the rain, so Lincoln let me stay the night. I hope that's okay."

"No, that's fine, better you get inside than come down with something serious. Does your mother know where you are?"

"Yeah, I've just called her. She said she'll pick me up in about half an hour."

"Okay. Well, in the meantime, you're welcome to join us for breakfast.l

"Thank you. Uh, Mr Loud? Do you know where the dryer machine is? Lincoln said he put my clothes in there so I could wear them to go home."

"Oh, of course! It's in the basement, so I'll get them for you."

"Thank you." After he walked away, she mentally laughed. 'Didn't expect to meeting my boyfriend's dad so quickly.' Her eyes went wide in realisation of what she had just thought. 'Why did I call him my boyfriend, he's not my boyfriend! Though… he is a nice guy… he's sweet, and caring, and considerate… would it be so bad?'

By the time Jordan's mother pulled her car up outside the Loud House, Jordan was fully dressed and had finished her breakfast, along with a glass of orange juice. Hearing a horn honk outside, she stood up. "That'll be my mom," Jordan said, "I better go." She looked over at the white-haired boy. "Lincoln, would you mind seeing me out?"

"Sure," he replied.

Ignoring the giddy glares from his sisters, he got up and walked with her, opening the front door and following her onto the porch.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me, Lincoln."

"Really, it's no problem, Jordan."

"Still, I doubt many of the other boys in our grade would've done as much as you did. I really appreciate it."

"Well, I couldn't really NOT do that, you know? Besides, my sisters would've killed me if I didn't try and take care of you."

Jordan giggled a bit. "That's true. Hey, Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out sometime? We don't really do so outside of school."

He smiled at the offer. "Sure, that sounds fun."

"Great! I'll give you my number at school tomorrow."

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched as she began to walk away, hearing his sisters sigh sadly while they watched from the dining room window, but then she stopped, confusing the boy. "Jordan? Everything okay?"

She turned around, a shy smile on her face. "Yeah, I just… needed to thank you." Before he could ask what she meant, she walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, stunning the boy and making his sisters squeal happily. "I'll, uh… see you at school."

He watched her walk away, a spring in her step. As she got to her car and opened the door, his dazed look traded itself for a giddy smile, his cheeks turning red, and as the car drove away, he waved, with one thought on his mind:

Her.

 **THE END**


End file.
